Tell Us The Truth
They finally made it back home. They look worried Kotemon: Don't worry, we can do this. Kumamon: Alright. They saw Ophanimon and Seraphimon coming? Seraphimon: Kumamon? Kotemon? Bearmon? I thought Kazemon and the others were with you. Ophanimon: Well, as long as you boys are safe Seraphimon: You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here here you can learn- Kumamon: In you're prison? Seraphimon: What? Bearmon: That's you're excuse... For keeping us Imprison here, wasn't it. They look Angry Ophanimon: How did you know? Kotemon: Even though, you know what happened to me and Bearmon's home! And you keeping a secret to us! Seraphimon: How come? Kumamon: It's like that we're some kind of a Weapon. Some kind of "Digi-Blade"! Ophanimon: I knew it. I knew this would happen. Flashback has started Ophanimon: Wait. Cherubimon. There is a reason the precepts bar us from such knowledge. Why are you seeking the Digi-Blade for? You mean you blanket all the world's in darkness, reduce them to nothing? Cherubimon: But Darkness did cover the world once, in legend. I know so little about the Digimon War- only that it was just the beginning. Amidst that crisis a precious light was found. It is a curious tale- and one worth exploring. They say ruin brings about creation. So what, then, would another Digimon War brings? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of? I need to search the answer. The Digi-Blade needs to be forged, and with it, the door to the Keyblade War unlocked with the Digimon War and Warrior War. Seraphimon: Imbecile... You would risk an apocalypse out of sheer of curiosity? I will not let that happen. Not if we could let it happen! Even though, you're not Cherubimon, you're a Dark Digimon who take over his data and his hearts! Cherubimon: You were right about what I am. But once again you have it all wrong, Seraphimon. Darkness was the beginning you see, not an end. At birth, every one of us emerges from darkness into a world of light, do we not? Ophanimon: Stop this, Nonsense. If your words won't dissuade you, only one thing will. They are gonna stop him, but Cherubimon stop them by using Darkness to them. And then they have been knocked out Ophanimon: That power. You have Darkness inside you? Cherubimon: Not your Concern. End of Flashback Seraphimon: We failed. We have a chance to sop him and couldn't do it. But we will not fail again. They bring their swords Kumamon: Seraphimon? Ophanimon? Kotemon: What are you doing? Seraphimon: The Digi-Blade has no place in this or any world. Cherubimon has made his purpose clear... And we have no choice. Forgive us. Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon arrived and they saw Seraphimon, Ophanimon aiming their swords to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Agunimon: Boys! They're gonna saved them Seraphimon: ...But you must exist no more! They are using their Power from their sword and Aim to Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon and then Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon saved them and have their Armor dismissed Seraphimon: What? Agunimon? Lobomon? Loweemon? Lobomon: Seraphimon, Ophanimon, what happen to you? Ophanimon: Listen. We have to do this- move aside! Agunimon: We can't! Seraphimon: You never listen to your masters? Loweemon: We didn't. Ophanimon: Why do all our attempts to each you fail? Seraphimon: If you don't have it in your heart to listen... Then you will have to share Kumamon and their friends Fate. They begin to clash them Kotemon: Kumamon, Bearmon. I think.... They were right. Kumamon: I know, They were... Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon! They're right! Loweemon: Stop! Bearmon: Guys... They use their power to them and then they step back and carried Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon Unconscious, and then they Unleash their Darkness Loweemon: You may be my master. But we will not... Let you hurt our Friends! Seraphimon: The Darkness? They have taken over you! They summon a portal for Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon and they have been sucked in, and then Kumamon, Kotemon, Bearmon has wake up All: Loweemon! Agunimon! Lobomon! Wait! It's too late the Portal is close, Loweemon, Agunimon and Lobomon are fighting Ophanimon and Seraphimon and then they have been defeated, and they realised what they have done Loweemon: Oh no. Lobomon: What have we done... Seraphimon.... Ophanimon... We're so sorry... Agunimon: We were... Protecting our friends. Ophanimon: I know you are. And we failed you. Seraphimon: It looks like we're no one to blame but ourselves for the darkness inside you. Ophanimon: And now I've done worse- with Erapus. Raised our power of Warrior against you, Agunimon, Lobomon, Bearmon, Kotemon and Bearmon. Our own heart is Darkness! And then they have been struck down behind and they drop their sword, and they faded into light. They cried for Seraphimon and Ophanimon Agunimon: Seraphimon... Lobomon: Ophanimon... Loweemon: We're so sorry.... Now they are crying, Cherubimon appeared Cherubimon: What a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, Warriors. The Digimon was bent on doing harm to your friends, their own pupil! They look Angry Agunimon: Master! Why? Cherubimon: You know, at times I find your progress quite striking. But you still fall short. Let all the rage out of you. Give your heart over to darkness! Agunimon: Your not Cherubimon. Cherubimon would never do that to them. Cherubimon: Your correct. I'm not Cherubimon. I am Quartzmon, I take over his data and his heart and the remains of him are gone. Still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Digidestined and their Digimon leave their Digivices and their weapons on fate- The Digimon Graveyard! There you will watch your friends, Kotemon, Bearmon, Kumamon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcerymon meet their ends, and the last light within you will fade! He use all the Darkness and the Digital World has been taken over by Darkness and everything is destroyed and Digimon lost their data and their hearts Cherubimon: You will never have you're home like this. They saw everything destroyed Agunimon: Huh? Cherubimon! He went to the Portal and everything in The Digital World is gone forever, they look at their Wayfinder Loweemon: Kotemon... Bearmon... Kumamon... Beetlemon... Socerymon... Kazemon... We're not letting him get you. They left this world and went to the Digimon Graveyard